Hurt By One, Healed By Another
by unicorn13564
Summary: FIN! When Yoh is caught kissing another girl, Anna leaves him. But how will Yoh cope, knowing he is the only one who can save her from the pit of despair? When Anna is under the care of Hao, how will he take it when he realizes they have formed a bond? If
1. I'm Leaving

Summery: When Yoh is caught kissing another girl, Anna leaves him. But how will Yoh cope, knowing he is the only one who can save her from the pit of despair? When Anna is under the care of Hao, how will he take it when he realizes they have formed a bond? If there is a time when Yoh wants Anna back, will he let her go?

Hi people! This is yet another SK story for my beloved fans. (nn) Anyway, just to let ya no… damn, the one time I remember to do an authors note I can't think what the hell to say! Ah well, life's a- never mind… Oh I no, sorry that this chapter is short, but it is supposed to be. Its kinda' like a prologue… but kinda' not. The other chapters will be longer, but don't go askin' me to do changes in further chapters coz I'm bein' mean and I'm doin' bout five chapters and only putting them up when someone asks me too! So you have to review to ask or no new chapter, but if (underline if) I remember I will try and put another chapter up each week- you watch, I bet I'll forget- and people who know me, no you cannot read the rest of the chapters- MUWHAHAHAHAAAAA- anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and do the first chapter- oh wait- nah, just kiddin'. Lol… damn, I'm typin' like I'm in a convo…

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 1: I'm Leaving!

Anna stepped out into the garden, and annoyed expression placed on her face.

'_That's just like you Yoh, whenever I need you your not around. Were are you? You should have been back from the shops ten minutes ago!'_

Anna frowned as she walked a few paces down the street, partly for the exercise, and partly to see if Yoh was coming. The young girl was suddenly distracted from her mission when she heard to voices giggling. Her eyebrow twitched as she recognized the two. She walked towards the voices and found a brunette and a pinkette lying together on a river bank- only they weren't giggling anymore. Anna put her hand over her mouth to stop the upsetting noises escaping as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. There, in front of her, was her future husband and her best friend- their lips locked in a tight kiss. Anna quickly and silently fled back to the house, but by the time she'd gotten there; warm tears were already flowing freely down her face.

Later that same day…

Yoh walked past Anna's room, but paused when he heard muffled sobs coming from within. Yoh opened the door a crack and peered inside. He was surprised to see his fiancée crying softly to herself.

"…Anna…?"

Anna spun round at the mention of her name. Yoh saw her tear-stained face and sat on the bed beside her. He put his arm around her to try and comfort her, but was confused when she pulled away.

"Why?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper, "Do you like seeing me like this? Is that it? Do you like to make people fall in love with you, then break their hearts?"

Anna's voice was cold.

"I-I don't understand…"

"Well understand this Yoh- I'm leaving."

Yoh's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, but Anna continued. "I saw you today, with her… Tamara."

Yoh couldn't help but notice how cold her tone was when she had spoken the name 'Tamara'.

"Anna I-"

"No… I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm going back to Izumo. My flight leaves tomorrow- now get out." Her words sounded cold and cruel, much more than usual.

"But Anna I-"

"Don't make this harder than it already is- I SAID OUT!"

Yoh got up and closed the door silently behind him as his eyes saddened. "I'm so sorry Anna, I truly am."


	2. Stay With Me

Some people don't like reading one chaptered stories so I figured I'd be nice and make this a two chaptered story.

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 2: Stay With Me!

Yoh sighed as he watched Anna load her suitcase into the cab. Today was the day Anna was going to walk out of his life forever, but what could he do? He couldn't help who he'd fallen in love with. He sighed again as the cab went out of view, then walked back into the house with Tammy under his arm.

Once at the airport, Anna walked through the crowd, ploughing her way through the people to reach her destination. She was annoyed when she pushed past someone but they didn't move, she pushed them again, harder this time, yet still they didn't move. Anna was about to push one final time, when the person she was trying to get past turned round.

"You might want to try 'excuse me'. That way I might consider moving."

Anna looked into the eyes of Yoh's other half. His older, and much more violent brother; Hao.

"What do you want Hao?" she hissed, making sure she said his name in a cold tone.

"Well if you're buying I'll have a Pepsi."

Anna looked at the drink machine next to her. "Move." She said in a low threatening voice.

"What's the matter, lover boy not here to help carry your things?" Hao said, a smug look on his face.

He was surprised when Anna fell on her knees and started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

"Uh- Anna- I was only…"

"Just go away, leave me alone." She sobbed.

Hao stood there, not moving. "I said go!" she ordered, "I mean it Hao, I'll… I'll…"

Anna's head shot up as she felt a hand rubbing her arm softly. She looked at Hao, who had a kind smile on his face.

"Don't cry Anna, it's not like you."

'_Great, what now? I'm no good in this sort of situation- I can't keep rubbing her arm forever!' _thought Hao nervously.

He jumped as Anna shoved him away and got up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Get lost Hao! Just because Yoh isn't here, doesn't mean you can sweet-talk me!"

Hao frowned. "Don't flatter yourself, I was only trying to comfort you, but forget it."

Anna walked up to her plane, but before she could get on, Hao shouted something that made Anna freeze.

"Ya no, if you want… you could stay at my place… you know, until you've thought about things a little more…"

Anna looks back at Hao, then gets onto the plane.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Wow… six reviews over-night! Cool! Anyway, coz I got six when I was only expectin' bout two, I will be nice and put up two more- but don't get used to it- lol.

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions!

Yoh and Tammy sat on the porch. Tammy was laughing, and so was Yoh. They were both in love and were having a blast just being together… or so it seemed.

"…Yoh… what's wrong…?" asked Tammy, the smile fading from her face, "Is it… is it Anna? I know you two have been together for a long time, and I just think you should know that I don't expect you to get over her in one day, it takes time, ya no? So I understand if-"

"Tammy, its ok. Anna's gone, and will probably never come back- but I just can't stop thinking about her, about what she has to go through right now… it must be so hard for her…"

"Oh, so you actually have a heart then?" asked Hao, appearing out of nowhere.

"Like you're the one to talk Mr 'Hey lets burn Lyserg's house down with his parents still inside and cackle evilly in his face'."

"What's he got to do with this? Anyway, I would never have expected you to be so cold-hearted Yoh. I must say that I'm rather disappointed in you, little brother."

"How do you know? Where's Anna!"

"The little ice queen is a nervous wreck and still has feelings for you- although I can't see why due to how much pain your causing her."

"I'm sorry, and I will do everything I can to help- but I'm in love with-"

"Tamara, yes. Anna told me all about her- how she betrayed her trust, how she stabbed her in the back."

Yoh looked at Tammy, his eyes wide with horror. "It's a figure of speech you moron!" Hao yelled, slightly annoyed at Yoh's thickness. "Anyway, no need for panic. Anna is in safe hands, although, if you ever wish for her to be happy again, you should forget all about Tamara and get back with her. She needs you Yoh; you're the only one who can save her from the pit of despair."

With his little speech over and done with, Hao flew off on the Spirit Of Fire. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Hiya people. Hey, don't worry, the next chapters are longer... I think…


	4. Getting Along

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 4: Getting Along!

Hao entered the mansion that appeared before him. He checked up on the girl that was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Seeing her could only make him wonder.

'_Why had she chosen to come back with me? Of all the people she could have stayed with… why me? Why did she get off the plane anyway?'_

FLASH BACK

Anna looked back at Hao; then disappeared onto the plane. He was walking away when he heard a voice call his name and turned to see Anna, her eyes red and watery. He was startled when she gripped his cloak.

"…Please…" she said, her voice in a soft whisper, "Please can I stay- it will be only for a few days, it's just so I can sort myself out. I-I can't face the family, not yet."

Hao's eyes soften, (if ya no what I mean) and he puts his arm round Anna and takes her suitcase off of her. "I said you would didn't I? Besides, it will give you time to decide if this is what you really want."

With Anna under his arm, the two walked through the crowd, and headed for 'home'.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hao looked at the suitcase; then drags it upstairs.

A few hours passed and Anna woke up. As Hao was walking past the couch, he realized her eyes were open. Anna sat up, her hair a bit of a mess, but she didn't care.

"Hey, have a nice-"

"Were are my things?" she demanded, glaring at Hao.

"Oh, I unpacked the-"

Hao winced as Anna left a red mark on his cheek.

"Who gave you permission to touch my things!"

Hao just smirked at her. "You know, you should really watch that temper of yours." Anna just glared at him.

"Funny, I didn't see Yoh in any of the photo's you have."

"…I know…"

Hao felt a stab of guilt as a tear rolled down Anna's cheek. He captured it with his finger and Anna's eyes widen in surprise as he moves forward, inches away from her face. She starts to get confused as her heart beets faster and faster. Then he whispered something in her ear, and she practically growls at him. She clenched her hand into a tight fist and tried to strike him, but he dodged her punch and laughed.

Anna stomped upstairs and Hao shouted after her.

"Second door on the right!"

Hao hears the door slam shut and chuckles to himself, satisfied with his victory.


	5. Pit Of Despair

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 5: Pit Of Despair!

The blonde haired girl sat in the corner of her room, curled up in a ball but in an upright position. (Like when ya sat with ya arms around ya legs) She kept thinking about Yoh and all the good times they had shared together, but they dissolved into nothingness when an image of Tamara and Yoh entered her mind and shattered all she had left of the good memories. Anna, like many times before, started to sob quietly to herself. She was loosing herself to the darkness, falling into the pit of despair. Anna then found herself thinking of Hao and how he had helped her. How he had gone out of his way to make her spirit rise once more, and how she was treating him. She didn't like smacking him abut left, right and centre, that was just the way she was… tough… She had always been tough. Never letting anything get to her, but that was what it only appeared to be, because right now, at this very minuet, it was eating away at her very soul, devouring her very heart, tearing her away from all the happy thoughts, and replacing them with the bad… all of this pain she felt… it was all because of you Yoh.

I know- really short- and I think the next one is too, but the one after that… and I think the one after that will not be so short. Promise! Ya no- its lucky for you its half term and I have a few more days before I go back to school so if I can, which I probably will, I will try and finish this story before I go back. REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUWHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!


	6. I Wonder

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 6: I Wonder…

(Ok so I had no idea what the hell to call this chapter)

The Asakura sat outside the door with his back to the wall, listening to the sobs coming from within. He couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do- what _he_ was going to do. Deep down Hao knew that Yoh would never take Anna back, and even if he did, what makes Yoh think Anna would forgive him? Hao sighed. It pained him to see someone so strong be in so much pain. He didn't like to see Anna so helpless and so venerable, he had to do something, he had to put an end to her suffering. Hao thought about if for a second.

'_If it was possible for someone to be hurt by another, isn't it possible for that same person to be healed by another as well?'_

(gotta love fruits basket- I **highly** recommend it)

Hao then had an idea that was crazy, but it just might be enough to help her get over Yoh…

Don't ask what the idea is coz I dunno either -;


	7. It Takes Two

In this chapter a miracle happens! You'll no what I mean when you read it. Also, this chapter is long… sorta… (I have a thing about doing …)

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 7: It Takes Two

The next morning, Hao was woken by a loud voice.

"Wake up!"

Hao opened one eye to see Anna staring down at him, and it didn't take him long to realize were she was.

"ANNA! What the hell are you doing!"

Hao pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Don't worry, you and I both know you sleep in your clothes."

**(a/n: don't ask)**

"…Oh yeah." Hao released the covers and nestled back into his pillow. After a few seconds, he opened one eye again. "You still here?"

Hao was slightly annoyed at his soaking wet bed and the now empty jug in Anna's hands.

"I said wake up!"

Hao stayed there for a few more seconds just to annoy her; then got up. "So, explain to me again _why_ I'm getting up?"

"Because I said so- and the mansion needs cleaning. I will not be a guest in a dirty mansion."

"Ya know, there _is_ an easier way to fix that." He muttered.

"You say something Hao?"

"Who me? No."

"I thought not."

Hao raised an eyebrow when Anna handed him a broomstick.

"…You're giving me flying lessons?"

"No Hao, it's for you to sweep the mansion with."

"And I would do something like that because…?"

"Because I said so, now move!" Anna's tone was firm and confident.

"Will you _stop_ bossing me around? I'm not like Yoh- I don't do your every whim and I don't get tamed as easily as him- in other words, **no**."

Suddenly the familiar stinging sensation and red mark returned to his cheek.

"…Is that all you do? Abuse people?"

Anna clenched her fist. "Perhaps you'd prefer this!" Anna struck at Hao, aiming to punch him, but Hao caught her fist and sighed. "Calm down, I was only trying to make a point."

Anna was surprised that Hao's tone was soft and calm, but still, she left Hao with the broomstick and laid on the couch, turning on the TV with the remote.

As Hao started carelessly sweeping, he found that for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of Anna.

'Mandy, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore.'

'But… I don't understand, I-'

Anna turned off the T.V.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced, getting her coat.

Hao stopped her before she could get to the door. "Are you sure? You might run into Yoh."

"So what if I do?"

Hao looked at Anna, and she at him. There was silence between the two. Anna was surprised when Hao locked his arms around her. To Hao's delight, she didn't move away- or smack him! ALLELUYA IT'S A MIRACLE! Anyway- Hao inched closer and closer, until finally, his lips pressed against hers and they kissed.

Hi again! See, I told ya it was a miracle! So, tell me what ya think so far- I need to know- dunno why, but I wonna know!


	8. Mixed Feelings

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings!

Hao was the first to break the kiss for air. He looked at Anna, and the look on her face made him wonder whether he had the right to make a move on her or not.

'_W-What just happened?'_ thought Anna, her head spinning with mixed emotions and feelings, _'Why had I just kissed Hao, the evil brother of my ex.?'_ She looked at Hao, a warm smile spread across his face, _'Well… he wasn't exactly evil… was he?'_

Hao's heart sunk as Anna walked out of the door, closing it shut behind her.

Anna walked down the street, thinking of what to do next. _'Why the hell didn't I smack him? Why didn't I pull away! Why! …Because I didn't want to…'_ her mind truthfully answered, _'Because Hao had done so much for me… I'm beginning to see him in a totally different way… in the way know one else could…'_

The confused teen froze when she saw a boy standing at the corner, a boy that she had once loved with all her heart. Anna held back the tears and walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to interact with him.

A few hours had passed, and still she kept walking. She had no idea were she was going, but at least it was far away from Yoh. Anna couldn't stop thinking about the event that had taken place earlier that afternoon. Anna was so busy thinking about her problems that she didn't see the man coming up behind her, she didn't see the grin on his face, or the knife clutched in his hand.


	9. I Need A Hero

Sorry bout the chapter title, I was watchin' Shrek 2 last night. Play the song in ya head throughout the chapter and it is pretty good. Lol.

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 9: I Need A Hero!

Anna was startled as a strong arm locked around her neck, and a sharp knife prodded at it.

"Don't move, or die." Whispered the man, his words threatening and cruel.

Afraid and defenceless, Anna did as she was told.

The man laughed. His laugh was evil and full of vengeance, even though she had done nothing to upset him. Anna winced as the man ran the knife down her arm, making a long slit. Tears began to fill her eyes as she was pulled into an alleyway. As soon as the man ran his hand up her top, she knew what was going to happen next. She'd read about this sort of thing and thought that it would never happen to her because she was strong, but not anymore. Now she was more vulnerable than ever.

"Spirit Of Fire, destroy him!"

Anna knew that voice, and there was only one person who had the Spirit Of Fire… Hao.

Anna watched as the man released her and made a run for it, only to be cut off by a line of flames.

Hao ran up to her, asking her if she was ok. Without even thinking, Anna hugged him. She was glad that he had come to her rescue as she sobbed in his arms, telling him what had happened between the cries. For the first time in a while, Anna felt safe and warm.

"Ssshh." Hao hushed, "It's alright Anna, your safe now."

Hao noticed the slit in her arm, and the Spirit Of Fire flew off into the night sky, carrying Anna and Hao on its back and leaving the burned, blooded corps behind.


	10. Silent Confession

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 10: Silent Confession!

Once they were back at the mansion, Anna was still clutching Hao. She hadn't let go- she didn't want too. She just wanted to hold on to him forever. Hao pulled her wounded arm off of him and looked at the long slit and the smeared blood that surrounded it. Hao sat Anna down and walked out of the room, returning a few minuets later with a bandage. Whilst he was seeing to her arm, Hao couldn't help but notice that Anna hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"There was once a time when I thought it impossible to live without Yoh." Anna's voice was quiet and sad, "I thought that I would die old and alone with no one by my side, until…"

Hao caught her as she collapsed sideways from exhaustion. He placed her in a comfortable position on the couch.

'_I wonder what she was going to say…'_

Then a smile appeared on his face, for he too thought that he would be alone for all eternity, until he met her.


	11. Escaping The Darkness

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 11: Escaping The Darkness!

Anna ran through complete darkness. She ran and ran but got nowhere. She then saw a figure standing in the distance and ran towards it. Anna gasped when she realized it was Yoh. She called out his name as her words echoed, but he only glared at her with cold eyes and in an ice-cold tone, he spoke.

"Leave me Anna, leave me be. I love Tamara, not you, Tamara! I've never loved you…" Yoh started to get further and further away, even though he wasn't moving, "…Never…" his voice echoed, "…Never…"

Tears began to flow down Anna's face, and then she cried out into the pitch-black nothingness. "YOH!"

Anna fell to her knees and cried. She cried until she could cry no more, until she felt weak and numb all over. Her head shot up as a ring of flames surrounded her and a voice whispered in an echo to her "Don't be afraid Anna…" Suddenly a hand reached out for hers. Without a seconds thought she grabbed the stranger's hand, then, as she was pulled up into the light and out of the darkness, her eyes met with Hao's.


	12. The Asakura Boy

Again, I had know idea what to call this chapter.

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 12: The Asakura Boy!

Anna woke up instantly, breathing heavily. It had been a while since she'd dreamt of Yoh- even when they were together. Anna was confused, she didn't know what to make of it all- the way Hao had taken her in, the way she treated him, the kiss, the dream- it was all happening so fast, she just didn't know what to do. Anna's thoughts were shattered when she felt pressure on her waist. She looked to her side to see a sleeping Hao. He was sat on a stool with his hand softly on her waist.

'_Was he there all along? Had she just not noticed him?'_

Anna smiled and gently lifted his hand to her cheek. Holding it there, she simply laid there, thinking of Hao, the Asakura boy she'd grown to hate, and how much he's changed into the Asakura boy she'd now grown to admire in every way.


	13. I Need To Go

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 13: I Need To Go!

Hao's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light that flooded the room. He was startled when he felt something touching his hand. He looked at the still sleeping Anna to see her holding his hand to her cheek. Hao grinned, but it soon faded as he had the sudden urge to go.

When ya gotta go ya gotta go, right?

Hao jiggered a bit, hoping either it would make Anna move without actually waking up, or that the urge would go away.

'…_Should I wake her? I mean- it is my mansion, my hand and my bladder that's gonna burst… but what if she wakes up and thinks I'm uncomfortable around her? Or worse- what if she hits me for it?'_

Hao jumped as Anna opened one eye and looked at him.

'_Damnit! Was she awake all that time!'_

Anna got up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door behind her, leaving Hao to curse his nice side.

Although- he did find it entertaining that she was still playing hard to get, but he didn't want to take advantage of her after what had happened yesterday, so he decided to leave it… for now.


	14. Visiting Yoh

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 14: Visiting Yoh!

Yoh and Tammy were chasing each other and laughing when there was a knock at the door.

"In a sec!" yelled Yoh, who tried to escape Tammy.

Another knock came; this one was harder, followed by another, and another.

Yoh was walking up to the door when he had to shield himself from flying bits of wood as the door blew off its hinges.

Yoh looked at the door on the floor next to him; then glared as his older brother Hao walked past him and sat down in the living room.

"Tamara, some tea would be nice." Said Hao.

"Hao! Stop bossing her around! Besides, you don't even like tea, you said it smells funny!"

"Well it does… then again; I was here at the time so it might have been the carpet freshener."

Yoh glared at his older brother once more, "Get out!"

"Now Yoh, remember your blood pressure." He smirked.

"What are you here for anyway! Come to say how much I hurt Anna?"

"No, even thought you did." Hao muttered. "I came to tell you that Anna is coping well with her loss over you, she is coping far better that I had expected her too."

"That's good… it is a sign that she is slowly getting over me." Said Yoh; calming down a bit.

"I know." Said Hao; a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yoh, would you ever consider taking Anna back- as I was a bit… how can I put this… over-dramatic, the last time we spoke."

"Like I've said a thousand times before, no."

"Well now it's a thousand and one. Anyway, I'd better be going. It was nice talking to you again… sort of… and Tamara, you can forget about that tea… it was the carpet freshener."

Yoh shoves his 'brother' out of the house.

"Aren't you going to slam the door in my face?"

Yoh put his arm out to grab the door and slam it in Hao's face, but then remembered he had knocked it down. Hao just laughed and walked down the path with Yoh watching him like a hawk.

When Hao was leaving, he realized something. He wasn't sad at all… he was happy. He was glad that Yoh would never take Anna back- the simple reason being that _he_ was with Anna, when he was around Anna, he felt a spark of excitement that he'd never felt around another woman before, and he liked it.


	15. Finally

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 15: Finally!

Hao walked through the front door of his mansion and was surprised to come face to face with Anna.

"Just were have you been?" she demanded, her eyebrow doing its usual twitching.

"…You need therapy." Said Hao. He stretched out his arm and nudged her gently to the side, then rudely walked past her.

"I asked you a question Hao." Said Anna through gritted teeth, clutching his cloak and pulling him back. "Are you going to answer it?"

Hao sighed, "I was out."

"Now good enough!"

Hao sighed again, "Well, I was walking down the street when this guy came up to me and asked if I knew an Anna Kyoyama and I said yeah why, she an escaped convict or something? And do ya know what the guy said, he said that it was funny I should mention that because apparently your wanted in several different-"

"Hao I'm serious!" Anna yelled her fist ready to punch Hao. "I don't care were you've been, I'm just trying to make a point! I was waiting here for ages; it's not nice to keep a woman waiting!"

"No, but it _is_ nice to let them stay at your mansion and give them candy."

Hao started to laugh at his comeback and Anna's silence; then he stumbled backwards as Anna punched him in the face, leaving a fist imprint in his cheek.

"Don't get lippy!"

Hao chuckles whilst rubbing his cheek, "It's nice to see your getting your fighting spirit back."

"Uh…" Anna's eyes widened, she didn't even know he'd known her that well.

Anna was about to walk away when she stopped and asked in a low voice, "Hao…"

"Yeah?" he replied, still rubbing his cheek.

"…Are you spoken for?"

Hao froze; he was expecting something harsh and cold, but not this. He quickly recovered from the sudden shock of the question; then walked past Anna. "Not yet… but hopefully I soon will be…"

"Who…?" Anna asked, partly out of curiosity. Hao stopped. He had prayed that the conversation would go no further, but it looks like his prayers weren't answered. "Who Hao? Who would be lucky enough to call you theirs?"

Hao paused for a second, then, in almost silent whisper, "You."


	16. When One Dies, Another Lives

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 16: When One Dies, Another Lives!

Tammy walked down the street with a white bag which contained milk and other groceries. A smile spread across her face when she realized a young brunette waving to her. She laughed and ran towards him, waving back. Like a deer in headlights (hate that saying) she froze at the sound of screeching tiers.

Yoh bolted across the road, calling Tammy's name as he couldn't help but watch her body skid across the stoned road. Yoh rushed to her side, crying and holding her hand. He could hear the guy getting out of his car and calling an ambulance.

Later…

Yoh sat beside Tammy's bed, clutching her hand tightly. Machines were all around her, poking at her fragile body.

'_She looks so peaceful lying there.'_ Yoh thought, _'She looks much better now than she did when the car hit her. Back then she had blood all over her, now it looked like mere cuts and bruises. Please be alright Tammy, please. Don't leave me, not now, not ever.'_

Yoh's heart sank as a loud long beep and a straight line showed that Tammy's heart had stopped beating.

"Tammy! Tammy wake up!" Yoh shook Tammy's hand violently, "TAMMY!"

Yoh was forcefully dragged out of the room as nurses and doctors flooded it. "She's arrested!" Yoh heard one of the nurses say. Yoh pressed his hands on the glass as he looked through at Tamara. He felt so helpless, even with his ability of being a Shaman, he felt so helpless. Tears fell freely down his face as after fifteen minuets of watching Tammy lie there, a nurse covered Tammy's face.

"Time of death: 3:18pm"

A doctor exited the room and walked up to Yoh.

"I'm sorry, but the injuries were to sever… there was nothing we could have done."

"No your not…" muttered Yoh.

"Excuse me?"

"Your not sorry at all, to you this is just another dead patient! That's all this is to you! You think you can play God with people's lives but you can't! She could have survived; if you only tried harder she could have lived!"

"…I understand your feeling very upset right now, but I assure you, we did everything possible to save her."

"…I know… I'm sorry, I- could I get a minuet alone with her?"

"Of course."

Yoh entered the room and shut the door behind him, he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.


	17. You Have To Be Cruel To Be Kind

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 17: You Have To Be Cruel To Be Kind!

Hao and Anna both stood in silence, Hao with his back to Anna, and hers to him.

"Hao- I-"

There was a sudden knock at the door, but they both stayed were they were, then the knock came again, and Anna went to open it.

Anna gasped when she saw Yoh standing before her, drenched from the rain. Yoh and Anna stared at each other, but when Anna opened the door wider, Yoh saw Hao glaring at him.

"Anna, can we talk?"

"Yes."

Yoh put his foot on the doorstep but Anna pushed him back out into the rain, "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Yoh's eyes saddened, "It's about Tammy…"

"Dumped you already? Good for her." Anna was about to shut the door when Yoh stopped her, "…She… She's dead Anna… Tammy's dead…"

"Uh…" Anna was both shocked and confused. _'What does he expect me to do about it?' _"Yoh-"

"Yes?" said Yoh hopefully.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you like seeing me like this? Tearing myself apart over you day and night? Suffering? I don't want you Yoh; you've hurt me too much. I can never forgive, nor can I forget! Just let me heal Yoh, let me live again! I want to heal and move on, but you keep holding me back. I want to live again, even… even if it means taking you out of the picture. There's a whole in my heart Yoh, and you created it. Now you're so cruel to me, you hate me so much that you're not letting it heal. I-I'm sorry, but I never want to see you again!"

"But Anna- I don't want to hurt you- I just want a friend to be there for me-"

"Like you were there for me! Face it Yoh- you'll find no friends here." With that, Anna shut the door.

Hao looked at Anna as her vision began to blur- she knew she was being blinded by tears. She had no choice- it had to be done.

Anna staggered past Hao and up the stairs.

'_She still loves him…' _For the first time in Hao's life, a single tear slid down his cheek. _'She still loves you Yoh, she truly does.' _


	18. Hidden Feelings Revealed

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 18: Hidden Feelings Revealed!

Yoh walked down the lonely street, his whole body coated in rain- but he didn't care, for all he cared about he had already lost.

'_I don't understand…'_ he thought sadly to himself, _'I was so happy with Anna, but so happy with Tammy too. Now… now both of them are gone and it's my entire fault.'_

Yoh buried his hands deep inside his pockets, and sunk his head into his jacket to shield his neck form the wind and rain. He stopped at a lamppost and his eyes saddened as he saw an image of Tammy smiling; then watched as it faded away. Yoh carried on walking when a cloaked figure stepped out in front of him. The figure clutched his arm and dragged him into an alley-way, then shoved him against the wall. Yoh quickly aw that it was Hao.

"Stay away from her." He snarled, "Stay away from Anna, she doesn't need nor want you, so just back off!"

Yoh glared at him, "What's the matter Hao, jealous that she will never love you?"

Yoh was shocked when Hao punched him, leaving a stinging sensation and a red mark on his right cheek.

"She _did_ love you!" he spat, "But you broke her heart! You didn't care what happened to her, just as long as you were with Tamara, your little replacement for when Anna wasn't looking- but now that she's gone, you want Anna back! I'm disgusted in you! You don't deserve the Asakura name!"

"And you do!"

Hao glared at his younger brother.

"Besides, that's not true Hao! Its true that I treated Anna badly and I admit that I was cold, I loved Anna, but I loved Tammy as well- I don't want to hurt her anymore-"

"So you did back then?"

"No, that's not what I meant- I just want things to go back to the way they were!"

"Well they cant, I won't let it! I won't let her go! I love her! I love her Yoh, I- I don't want to see her hurting; I don't want to see her suffer because of you! I will do everything I can to protect her- to protect her from you!" Hao tightened his grip on his younger brother, "YOU HEAR ME YOH! I'LL PROTECT HER!"

The two brothers both looked at the figure stood in the rain. The figure wore a black hooded cloak. The wind was strong, and blew the hood down. Hao froze as Anna stood there, he knew that look all to well, she was about to cry.

(I really don't mean to make them suffer like this, really! Tell me what you think of Hao when he goes mad. I know I made him act like a gangster, but I made Yoh act like a jerk, so I couldn't leave Hao out… and I made Anna be nice a few times in previous chapters.)


	19. Letting Go

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 19: Letting Go!

"Is that the way you feel Hao? That I need protecting?"

"Uh…"

"Is that how you truly feel?"

Hao looked at the ground and in a low voice, spoke his answer. '

"…Yes… I … I don't want to see you get hurt, I want to protect you, be there for you when you need me… Anna… I want to be with you… I really do, I love you more than life itself…"

Yoh broke free from Hao's grip and slowly began to walk away.

"Anna…" Anna blinked and looked at Hao, "You can go."

"…What?"

"You love him."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he abandoned me. I'll eventually get over him… eventually…"

"No, I suppose it doesn't change the fact that he abandoned you… but when people are destined to be together, the love for one another never dies… and it never did with you and Yoh. Love is a very powerful thing, and if you try hard enough, you can make it stronger."

"But-"

"But nothing, you two love each other, and face it Anna… you've never stopped."

Hao smiled, "Don't let Yoh go so easily."

Anna ran past Hao and clung to Yoh's body, hugging him. "Please- please don't go…"

Yoh's eyes widened with shock and realization, _'…She still loves me…'_ Yoh spun round and hugged Anna back, embracing her in his arms.

"I love you Anna. I admit that I loved Tammy too, but I swear to you that I never set out to hurt you… never… I was torn between two people- I didn't know what I was doing or who I loved more, I just loved you both the same. But if you will consider taking me back, I swear to you that I will be faithful, loyal and true."

Hao looked at the happy couple and smiled. He didn't know why he'd told Anna he loved her when he was only going to let her go back to Yoh, he just thought she had a right to know exactly how he felt. It's like a wise shaman once said: _If you truly love something, you have to set if free. And if it does not come back to you, it was never meant to be._

Hao turned his back to the two, and began the walk home.

'_Guess it was never meant to be… but remember Anna, you will always have a place in my heart, and will always be my Shaman Queen.'_

As Hao turned the corner, a smile spread across his face.

People say that Anna is as cold as snow; that she is an ice queen, but during the past few days, Hao had allowed the ice around her heart to melt. Hao had finally allowed Anna to reach her full potential… with Yoh.

THE END

Ok, so maybe Rio wasnt that wise, but i love that quoat!


	20. The Interview

Hurt By One, Healed By Another

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 20: The Interview!

Hi people! Unicorn13564 here! –Well, Kim for those of you who know me. I thought I may as well add a chapter made up of humour to this story so I'm going to interview Hao, Anna, Tammy and Yoh and see if they thought my story was good, bad, crap whatever. Also, I will ask them questions. So I am going to interview them right now. Oh, and so I don't get board shitless writing unicorn13564 all the time, I'm gonna use my actual name, k? –That's Kim-

Kim: (walks into a room with Hao, Anna, Tammy and Yoh sitting on really comfy-looking chairs) Hi guys.

Hao: Spirit Of Fire-

Kim: STOP!

Hao: Any last words?

Kim: Yeah, just a few. I'm the authoress of this story and I made Yoh suffer so isn't that enough to let me live?

Hao: …I guess so.

Kim: So, what was it like being in my story?

Hao: I don't sleep in my clothes.

Kim: …

Anna: …

Tammy: …

Yoh: …

Kim: Anyway, Anna, what was it like living with Hao?

Anna: It was a disaster. His mansion was dirty, and he had hardly any food in the cupboards. By the way, why was it that I kept sleeping on the couch?

Kim: ……..Because Hao was too week and couldn't carry you the whole way up to your room…?

Anna: Humph!

Yoh: Hey Kim, why did I have to suffer? It wasn't like I did anything wrong.

Tammy: And why did I have to die?

Kim: Well Yoh had to suffer because he cheated on Anna, and Tammy, you had to die because if you didn't Yoh and Anna would never have gotten back together.

Hao: But why did Anna go back to him anyway?

Kim: Ya no, I often wonder that too.

Anna: I thought _you_ were supposed to be questioning _us_?

Kim: Oh yeah, anyway, Hao, what was it like kissing Anna?

Hao spat out his drink.

Hao: You're a girl! You're supposed to ask Anna what it was like to kiss me!

Kim: …Well yeah but ya see, I figured Yoh and Anna would wonna know, ya know?

Hao: …Fine. It was… damn she was good!

Anna: To bad I can't say the same for you.

Kim, Yoh and Tammy start to cry with laughter.

Everyone jumps as Lyserg enters the room and glares at Hao.

Hao: (talking so Lyserg can hear) Quick, here comes Lyserg! Lets make screaming noises and pretend were dying!

Kim: …Uh… Hao? Don't ya think that's a little mean?

Lyserg: You wait! Just you wait Hao! One day I will be strong enough to defeat you! I will have my revenge!

Hao: Three words: Get over it!

Hao clung to Lyserg, weighing him down.

Hao: I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm Meellttinggg!

Kim: …oO;

Anna: …oO;

Yoh: …oO;

Tammy: …oO;

Lyserg: TT

Hao: nn

Kim: …I… think I'd better be going now…

Hao: Oh don't go, I still need to ask you something.

Kim: (nervous) Oh really? And what might that be?

Hao: I dunno, I just felt like saying that for some reason.

Kim: Oh, well, bye.

Kim makes a break for it when she is stopped by The Spirit Of Fire.

Hao: Your story was… ok.

Anna: It had faults but it was an ok ending.

Yoh: Ditto

Tammy: I loved it!

Lyserg: I wasn't in it so it couldn't have been that good.

Hao: (smirking and talking to Lyserg) Actually it was brilliant. We had these people who were trapped in a burning mansion, calling out the name of there child, but he did not come, for he was out looking for something using a pendulum.

Kim quickly escapes the room whilst Hao isn't looking and the Spirit Of Fire was distracted.

Kim: (Somewhere safe and far away from Hao) Anyway, that was my interview… God knows were Lyserg came from, but ah well. You don't have to review on this as it is just for fun. Bye.


End file.
